Advertisers and marketers are always searching for ways to get prospective buyers to buy their products. Tremendous amounts of money and ingenuity go into developing product advertisements and colorful product packaging. All to hopefully increase sales.
One method that may be used is to provide a light source on a product or product package. Such a light would distinguish that particular product from competitor's products. One problem with this form of packaging is providing power to turn the light on.
In one proposed system a battery is installed in the packaging to provide the necessary power for the light. However, there are several drawbacks to this approach. 
First, the battery adds some significant costs to the packaging itself. In low margin products, this added cost may be unacceptable. Second, batteries have a limited lifetime. If a product remains in transit to the store and then on the shelf for many months, it is possible the power from the battery would be drained before a potential buyer would ever see it. Third, the light is not really needed once the prospective buyer has purchased the product. There is therefore no need to grab the user's attention with a light once the user has purchased the product and taken it home. What is needed is a form of powering a light on the product or packaging that can overcome these shortfalls.
Like numbers in different figures denote similar elements among the figures.